


Visiting The Past

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting old friends Daniel finds something that could fix his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> For Frisha who wanted a story set in Scotland, I couldn’t do Edinburgh as I don’t know it so we’re in Glasgow instead. Everywhere I’ve mentioned is actually a real place. 
> 
> Enjoy

Daniel Jackson stretched his legs happy to be off the plane finally. General Hammond had given them all a few weeks off and Daniel was now in Glasgow to visit an old friend.

Dr Mark Chandler had been his first mentor when Daniel had started going on digs not long after he’d turned eighteen. Several months ago when he’d been in New York with SG1 he’d went wandering through a few of the museums, mostly to avoid Jack and they’d literally walked into each other.

Despite knowing about both his theories and the disastrous lecture Mark had invited Daniel to come visit anytime he wanted so when their time off had been sprung on them Daniel had made the call, surprised that Mark was more than willing to have him come visit.

Walking through the corridors of Glasgow airport to pick up his luggage Daniel relaxed, he loved travelling to other countries, he may travel all over the universe but sometimes it was nice to know that there was no chance an egotistical snake was going to try and kill him when he arrived.

As he entered the arrivals lounge he was surprised to hear a voice call his name, turning he stared at the young woman coming towards him.

“Alison?” he asked amazed.

“One and the same,” Alison Chandler, Mark’s only child grinned spreading her arms out theatrically, “It’s good to see you again, Daniel. You’ve barely changed.”

“You have,” Daniel hugged her.

“I’m not ten anymore,” she replied with a roll of her eyes before taking one of his bags, “Come on, the car’s parked pretty close. It might take us about three hours to get out the car park though.”

 

Surprisingly it only took them half an hour to get out of the airport car park with Alison telling him about how she was working with her father and what they were working on.

“I was amazed when he said he’d run into you in New York,” Alison said as she swung round a corner making Daniel wince, she drove like Jack.

“Well considering we walked into each other,” Daniel laughed, “It’s a good thing we didn’t end up with concussions.”

“So what are you doing these days?” Alison asked, “After…”

“After my stunning exit from academia?” Daniel asked.

“I was going to say after you left Chicago but take your pick,” Alison finally parked in front of an attractive white bungalow with an impeccable garden, “Here we are. Mum’s looking forward to seeing you too.”

As they exited the car Daniel smiled to see Helene Chandler standing in the doorway waiting for them.

“Daniel,” Helene smiled hugging him tightly, “You look really good. Amazingly healthy.”

Daniel gave an amused frown, “And that’s amazing why?”

“Oh please,” Helene laughed, “I’ve never met someone who neglects themselves as much as you. You had to have got married.”

Daniel bit his lip hesitating slightly, “I did.”

Helene noticed this and gently squeezed his arm changing the subject, “Come on in and get something to eat.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about the bags,” Alison called sarcastically, “I’ll make ten or twelve trips.”

Daniel laughed and headed to the back of the car to get the rest of his bags before following Helene upstairs to the converted loft.

“This is amazing,” he smiled at the brightly lit guest-room.

“And it’s got a great view of the sky,” Alison dropped the bags she was carrying, “Even if it is grey most of the time.”

“Out,” Helene ordered her daughter, “Let’s let Daniel get settled in and we’ll start dinner.”

“Or she’ll start dinner and I’ll start drinking,” Alison threw back before they disappeared.

Daniel pulled out his cell and dialled Jack to tell his overprotective friend he had arrived safely.

*********************************************

Daniel groaned in horror as Helene and Mark showed him pictures of the dig where he’d met them.

“Did I really look like that?” he cried in horror especially as Alison was practically rolling around with laughter.

“You were such a scruffy kid,” Mark laughed, in some ways he reminded Daniel of General Hammond.

“I don’t think much has changed,” Helene gave Daniel an affectionate pat on the head.

“He’s not a dog, Mum,” Alison said as she managed to regain control of her laughter.

“I’ve been called worse,” Daniel smiled before yawning, “Sorry.”

“You should go get some sleep,” Mark told him, “Early start tomorrow. I’ve a lot of things to show you.”

“We’ll I’d better get going too,” Alison said stretching, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Daniel. Night Mum, Dad.”

Daniel waved as she left before wishing his hosts goodnight and heading to his room.

 

As he lay reading one of the books that Mark had written during the second dig he’d been on with them Daniel glanced over to the clock his eye catching the picture of his wife. He wasn’t sure why but he hated leaving it behind.

Marking his page Daniel set the book down on the bedside table turning to lie looking at the picture.

“I told you I’d show you different parts of my world,” he picked it up and traced her face, “Maybe not the way I wanted to but I’ll take you everywhere I go.”

Replacing the picture Daniel flicked off the lamp, “Goodnight, love.”

Closing his eyes Daniel relaxed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of better times with his wife.

*********************************************

“It’s been a long time since I was here,” Daniel said as they walked through the corridors of the Gregory building of Glasgow University.

“Well, if you had kept in touch with me you would have been here much sooner,” Mark teased as they reached his office, “Come on in.”

Daniel smiled as he entered Mark’s office; it was very like his filled with piles of books, half done translations, artefacts the only difference being the wall filled with pictures.

“You actually put that up?” Daniel cried seeing a picture of them together when they had slipped climbing a dune and ended up on their backs at the bottom. Helene had grabbed the camera and quickly snapped them.

“It lets students think I’m a nice guy before I rip their work to shreds,” Mark grinned with an evil twinkle in his eye. 

Daniel chuckled still looking at the picture thinking back to those days.

“About that lecture,” Mark said seeing Daniel wince, “One of my colleagues was there.”

“Did you admit that you knew me?” Daniel asked giving a half-laugh.

“Actually yes,” Mark smiled, “I got given a Marvin the Martian for my birthday that year.”

“In my defence I didn’t say anything about aliens,” Daniel sighed, “But I stuck with everyone twisting my theories so I looked like a UFO nut.”

“I must admit I was surprised by that,” Mark admitted, “You never struck me as the type of person to believe in such things.”

“I have an open mind,” Daniel shrugged.

“So you do believe in aliens?” Mark laughed waiting for the answer.

“I don’t disbelieve,” Daniel replied, “Show me the proof they don’t exist.”

Mark laughed again, “There is the irritant from the digs.”

“I’m much worse these days,” Daniel grinned, “So what have you been working on then?”

“I was on a dig over the summer just after I met you in New York,” Mark told him, “And there we found some rather unusual items.”

“Can I see them?” Daniel asked eagerly.

Rolling his eyes at the younger man before him Mark motioned him to the spare seat, “Just dump that stuff on the floor over there.”

Daniel did as he was told before taking the seat and watching the screen as Mark pulled up the pictures of what he’d found.

“So what do you think?” Mark asked, as Daniel stared at several Goa’uld artefacts.

“Can I see them properly?” Daniel asked carefully, “You don’t get the same sort of idea from pictures.”

“Sure,” Mark grinned, “They’re actually up in the Hunterian but I’ve got to see a few students in about ten minutes.”

“Well Alison is up there isn’t she?” Daniel said, “I do know my way about this place, Mark. I can meet her up there and she can show me them.”

Mark nodded, “I’ll call her and tell her you’re on your way.”

 

Daniel smiled as he walked along University Gardens past the student union amused to watch all the students milling about. He could hear some of them complaining about labs and lectures as they passed him while others were discussing something from their lecture or a TV show they’d seen whereas others were planning a night out. He had enjoyed the short time he’d spent here despite the unpredictable weather. Finally making it to the main building he headed up to the museum not very surprised to find Alison waiting for him.

“Damn, I owe my father money now,” she grumbled, “He said it would take less than an hour before you ended up here.”

“I’ll buy you lunch,” Daniel promised, “Now let me see them.”

Alison lead him to the small office that she was using that housed the artefacts, “Have fun,” she told him, “I’ve got actual work to do.”

“Come get me for lunch,” Daniel said as he sat down pulling a pad of paper over.  
Alison laughed leaving him to work.

 

As he looked across what he had Daniel sighed in relief that there was nothing that could possibly have any Gould’s within it. There were however plenty of tablets that he needed to translate before he left so that he didn’t miss anything.

“Hey Doc,” Alison called from the door, “You owe me lunch.”

With an annoyed sigh at being interrupted Daniel stood up and stretched, “Where do you want to go?”

A smile crossed Alison’s face, “I was hoping you’d ask that.”

Suspicion filled him but he joined her and started walking down University Avenue crossing over to get to Ashton Lane.

“Ubiquitous Chip,” Daniel laughed, “An expensive place.”

“Well you did ask?” Alison reminded him innocently leading the way in.

*********************************************

Helene picked up the book Daniel had left on the dining room table in the rush Mark had made him leave that morning finding a bookmark and setting it in his place. Taking it up to the guest room she was surprised to find a woman’s picture gracing the small bedside table.

She picked it up and sat down looking at her. She had assumed Daniel’s reluctance to talk about his wife had been due to a divorce but finding the picture she realised the young woman must be dead.

“Poor Daniel,” she sighed.

When they’d first met Daniel on the dig all those years ago both she and Mark had instantly adored him. Despite being sparklingly brilliant he was such an unassuming soul who made every woman on that dig want to take care of him. Daniel’s good looks and gentle nature made him a very attractive prospect but he always had his head stuck in a book never realising the looks he got every time he walked across the camp. Helene smiled happy to know that some woman finally managed to turn his head. Replacing the picture Helene put the book down beside it before returning to her housework.

 

“We’re home,” Mark called as he and Daniel walked in the door.

Helene quickly saved her work before going to see them.

“Hi have fun today, boys?” Helene asked with a teasing smile.

“Students, students everywhere,” Mark rolled his eyes before kissing his wife, “But I believe Daniel had fun.”

“I got to study the artefacts Mark found,” Daniel explained, “And took Alison for lunch.”

“Be careful of my daughter,” Helene warned Daniel, “She’ll be expecting more free lunches before you leave.”

Both men laughed as they hung up their coats.

“Did you get much written today?” Mark asked his wife.

“A little,” Helene shrugged.

“Written?” Daniel asked intrigued, he knew Helene to be a Primary School teacher.

“Didn’t we tell you?” Helene asked, shrugging when the young man shook his head, “I gave up teaching about five years ago. I’m now a children’s author.”

“And a very good one,” Mark told him proudly, “Her books are always sold out.”

Helene blushed, “Well since Mark is talking up my talents I’m sure he can now talk up his own and make us dinner.”

 

“I saw the picture you have,” Helene said softly as she and Daniel sat in the living room while Mark made dinner, “She’s very beautiful.”

“Yes, she was,” Daniel said softly not looking at her.

“I don’t mean to pry into your private life,” Helene told him, “I was just wondering.”

“Her name was Sha’re,” Daniel’s voice was so quiet Helene almost missed him starting to talk, “She was incredible and I loved her more than I ever thought possible.”

“What happened?” Helene asked placing her hand on his arm.

“About two years ago she was killed,” Daniel explained, “I’ve never really got over it I guess.”

Helene touched his cheek, “She must have been very special, Daniel because only someone incredible would have been enough for someone as unique as you.”

“I’m not that special,” Daniel dropped his eyes.

“Yes, you are,” Helene smiled, “I’ve always known that.”

Before she could ask any more questions Daniel’s phone rang, he quickly excused himself and headed to talk to whoever was calling.

 

“Hey, Daniel,” Jack greeted him, “How’s things?”

“Good,” Daniel answered, “Mark and Helene are still looking after me.”

“So you’re eating properly?” Jack teased.

“Jack!!!” Daniel cried annoyed, “I am able to look after myself. I have been doing it almost all my life.”

“And yet,” Jack laughed, “Anyway Carter says hi. Teal’c was quite disappointed you didn’t invite him to see another country.”

“What about you?” Daniel asked.

“Me and Cassie have spent the past few days painting my house,” Jack told his friend, “I was pretty amazed she agreed to help me.”

“Come on, Jack,” Daniel laughed, “She’s going away to college soon and you’re the closest thing to a father she has. Besides, she’s probably looking for money and wants to butter you up.”

“Thanks,” Jack said wryly, “So wandering around museums, seeing the sights?”

“Actually Mark found some things on a recent dig,” Daniel said before hesitating slightly.

“What?” Jack asked hearing the pause.

“They’re Gould,” Daniel told him.

“What!!!!!!!!!?”

“Jack…”

“Can’t you go anywhere?” Jack demanded, “Anywhere without coming across that stuff.”

“Tell me about it,” Daniel laughed slightly, “Jack, there’s nothing going to pop out at me I promise. It’s just some tablets and a few possible devices that no one on Earth could ever use.”

“Just be careful,” Jack told him.

Daniel smiled at his friend’s concern, “Don’t worry.”

He hung up hearing Jack mutter something about always worrying before he rejoined his hosts for dinner.

*********************************************

“History…past…going back,” Daniel muttered as he tried to refine the translation, “Reset…that’s it. Reset the past.”

“And that means what?” Alison asked as she handed him some coffee.

“Thanks,” Daniel said before frowning, “I have no idea.”

“You know you are meant to be on holiday,” Alison reminded him.

Daniel laughed, “I guess I just don’t want to lose the chance to find out what’s in here.”

“Well, you’ll have to stop soon,” she reminded him, “Mum and Dad have booked the restaurant for seven. Kieran is looking forward to meeting you.”

“How’d you sucker this poor guy into dating you anyway?” Daniel teased, “I mean has he actually met you?”

“Funny,” Alison laughed, “This from a guy who didn’t notice he was being hit on by the three librarians.”

“Who says I don’t notice,” Daniel defended himself, “I just choose to ignore.”

“How you got someone to marry you I’ll never know,” Alison retaliated hoping she hadn’t pushed too far.

Daniel however laughed and got a faraway look in his eyes, “That’s a story you’d never believe.”

“You have another day with these anyway,” Alison told him, “They’re being loaned out to an American Museum, though to be honest I’m not sure who.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve almost finished these,” Daniel stretched, “I’ll be ready to leave when you are.”

Alison gave him a smile before disappearing to go back to her own work.

Returning to the tablet he was working on Daniel completed the translation and gasped. 

“Reset the past,” he murmured, “Change the past. That would be incredible,” he found the device connected to tablet, a small device that wrapped around the wrist with the jewelled centre settling along the arm.

Not knowing why Daniel slid the device onto his arm and checking the tablet for instructions manipulated the controls. He sighed at his own stupidity before the world went black around him.

*********************************************

Sha’re shook as she put on her wedding dress. Sha’re had always been sensitive to people, it was a gift she’d inherited from her mother and although the one she was being given to seemed kind, the darkness of their leader overwhelmed any sense of the others. 

She didn’t want to do this, she knew her father didn’t want to do this but to keep their people safe Sha’re knew she had to sacrifice herself. She swallowed as her aunt fussed over her fixing the dress till it looked perfect for the messenger of Ra. The dress was beautiful, Sha’re thought as she glanced at herself in the reflection of the water in the basin sitting near her. Slowly she exited the tent to find her father waiting for her; Kasuf said nothing simply hugging her tightly.

“You are as beautiful as your mother,” he whispered finally letting her go, “I am sorry, my dear daughter. I wish there was another way.”

“There isn’t, Father,” Sha’re took in a deep breath raising her head proudly, “I shall make you proud of me.”

“I always have been, Sha’re,” Kasuf told her.

They were interrupted as the washerwomen exited the tent before them, feeling her father squeeze her hand once more Sha’re stepped forward into the tent.

The man inside was talking in his strange language, part of her noticed how sweet he looked the confusion in his eyes at her sudden appearance, as she removed her veil she felt a strange shiver run down her spine. The man in front of her seemed different from how he was a moment ago and as he turned to her he gasped walking towards her.

“Sha’re?” he breathed catching her face in his hands.

Before she could say anything he kissed her.

 

Daniel pulled back suddenly realising that it had worked, he was back on Abydos and in front of him was the woman he loved more than anything who at this moment in time was staring at him completely confused.

“Sorry,” he moved back and turned away from her, when he turned back he saw she’d started to remove her dress as she was supposed to but Daniel stopped her pulling the dress back up, “You’re a little distracting like that.”

“How do you speak our language now when you couldn’t before?” Sha’re asked curiosity filling her confused eyes.

“It’s a long story,” Daniel told her as he pulled back the tent entrance, peeking out to see Kasuf and the others gathered outside, he could see the look of despair on Kasuf’s face, “Okay, we should move.”

“Move where?” Sha’re asked.

Daniel dropped to one knee and quickly drew the symbol for Earth in the sand, “To where you’ve seen this.”

Sha’re quickly averted her eyes, “I have never seen…”

She stopped as Daniel caught her hand, “Hey, its okay. You don’t have to pretend with me. Sha’re, I know you and you know I can be trusted.”

Sha’re glanced down at the small symbol drawn in the sand, “How do you know these things?”

“I promise I’ll explain,” Daniel glanced at his watch, “But we should move now.”

Sha’re licked her lips as Daniel held out his hand to her, after a few seconds she took it and walked with him.

 

Sha’re sat beside Daniel in the cave waiting for him to start with his explanation.

“Who are you?” she finally asked.

“Oh,” he laughed suddenly filling her with warmth, “I forgot about that,” he pressed his hand to his chest, “I’m Daniel.”

“Dan’iel,” she repeated the unusual name with a smile turning she saw Daniel grinning at her, “What?”

“It’s just I’ve missed hearing the way you say my name,” Daniel explained his eyes dancing across her face.

Sha’re frowned in confusion, “We have just met.”

“Not exactly,” Daniel reached out and stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers his eyes locked on her in the firelight, “I’m from the future. I know this sounds crazy but it’s the truth.”

“The why have you come here?” Sha’re asked, not sure if she believed him but not sure that she didn’t.

“To save you,” Daniel whispered.

Distress covered her face, “Save me from what?”

Daniel sighed, “In about a year from now, my friends are going to return and I will take them to see a cave. You have to make me take you with me.”

“I don’t understand,” Sha’re cried, “Dan’iel, how can you be from the future?”

“It was a device I was studying,” Daniel explained, “I set it to here and now just as, I guess it was wishful thinking and suddenly I find you standing before me.”

Sha’re frowned, she knew he was telling the truth as far as he believed.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Daniel asked, “You’re never normally this silent.”

“How would you know?” she was becoming slightly annoyed.

“Because as I recall what happened in the tent back there,” Daniel smiled, “We just got married.”

Sha’re blushed slightly glancing down, “But you stopped…”

Daniel caught her face making her look up at him, “Sha’re, I know this is strange for you but I promise I would never hurt you.”

Sha’re looked into his eyes and smiled, “I know that but you must understand how confusing this is.”

“I do,” he laughed, “Now let me explain what this says.”

 

“I thought you couldn’t speak their language,” a familiar voice intruded on them making Daniel jump, he’d forgotten about this.

Turning and standing up he went into the explanation watching as Jack finally became interested when he started going into who Ra really was. Finally Kawalsky found the six symbols and it became time to leave.

Daniel turned to Sha’re who was still watching him in confusion, “Remember what I said.”

She nodded watching as he left with the other men.

Daniel looked back to see her standing the feeling of deja-vu hitting him like a wave. He knew what they were about to find and hoped to hell he didn’t accidentally do something to change things anymore. Having Ra killing them was not on the agenda.

“How long till I go back?” he muttered to himself.

“What was that, Jackson?” Jack snapped.

“Nothing, Colonel,” Daniel almost bit his tongue trying not to call him Jack.

Seeing Ra’s ship there Daniel felt his stomach flip and started wishing he would return to the future where hopefully if she had believed him Sha’re would be waiting for him.

*********************************************

This was so bad, Daniel thought, so very, very, very bad.

The last time he’d been in a sarcophagus had nearly killed his best friend, screwed him up so much that…

Daniel jumped out and away from the golden box as fast as he could wishing whatever that thing was pulled him back then it suddenly struck him maybe he wouldn’t go back. He was years in the past. If he could make sure everything happened the same then he would have one year of peace with Sha’re again before making sure he took her away from the pyramid when Apophis attacked. Then they could live the years they had missed and he could make sure nothing happened to her.

Facing Ra again he felt slightly more confident than he did the last time he kept himself as calm as possible and soon he would be in the position where they could escape for a while.

 

Daniel coughed as Sha’re gave him water worry filling her eyes, he reached out and took her hand squeezing it comfortingly before he turned on Jack. He knew it was this that helped his friend and he had to make sure that Jack came out the other side of this otherwise the future really was screwed. Jack was needed, needed to plan, to protect, to persuade Teal’c and to push both him and Sam into finding solutions. 

“I don’t want to die,” Daniel stood facing Jack, “These people don’t want to die. It’s a pity you’re in such a rush to.”

Turning Daniel smiled to see Skaara going to Jack’s side, things were going right. Now he had to go check Sha’re.

 

Sitting down beside her he smiled, “I see you haven’t told them we didn’t get married.”

Sha’re blushed looking down, “It was not the time.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel caught her chin making her look up to him, “I’m glad.”

“Why?” she asked caught in his eyes.

“Because no one will object when I do this,” he murmured before leaning in and kissing her.

As they kissed Sha’re moved into his arms, Daniel noticed from the corner of his eye Skaara letting the curtain fall to give them some privacy. Knowing it was very possible he’d get pulled back to the present soon where this would either be a dream or wouldn’t have worked Daniel pulled Sha’re closer laying her back against the blankets spread out for her to sleep.

“Dan’iel,” she whispered unsure.

“It’s okay,” he promised, “I just want to hold you.”

Sha’re smiled and rested her head against his shoulder her arms wrapping around his waist. They lay snuggled together; every so often Daniel would press a kiss to her head as sleep beckoned. Soon Daniel fell fast asleep.

*********************************************

“Daniel,” a voice called as someone shook him awake, “Daniel, it’s almost ten o’clock.”

“Helene?” Daniel murmured at the blurry figure, “Oh sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for sleeping in on your holiday,” she smiled, “But I’m meeting some friends in town so I thought you’d like a lift in so you can do the tourist thing.”

“Sure,” Daniel yawned, “Do I have time for a shower?”

“Of course,” Helene told him, “I’ll have coffee waiting.”

“Thanks,” Daniel said as she left the room before he sighed, it hadn’t worked Sha’re was still gone.

As he stood under the spray he wondered what had went wrong, he knew he’d been there but she wasn’t here. He could try it again, once more couldn’t hurt. Logically he knew that trying to stop Apophis taking her would be suicide so that left when he found her on Abydos pregnant. At least this time he would be able to get her out of there rather than wallowing in self-pity which had almost stopped him even comforting her. He’d head into town and do the tourist thing for a few hours, come back here early enough so he was alone and use the device once more.

 

Daniel stood in the middle of the room and slipped the device onto his arm once more. He honestly couldn’t remember how he’d got it back here but it was here. Reading the instructions on the tablet Daniel manipulated them so it would send him to try and save Sha’re once more.

**********************************************

“…that is the fate you choose for Sha’re by allowing her to stay,” Teal’c snapped.

Daniel turned to face Teal’c; he was on Abydos once more.

“Then I’d like a few moments with my wife,” Daniel said heading into the tent.

Seeing Sha’re standing heavily pregnant her eyes averted from him Daniel sighed nodding to Kasuf as he left before walking straight over to her and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

“Why didn’t you make me take you with me?” he whispered.

Sha’re gasped in amazement, “You are from the future again?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “What happened?”

“You said you would not be long and not to worry,” her brown eyes were wide, “I tried to make you allow me to come but…but you said I should stay. I did not want to embarrass you in front of the others from your home. Can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Sha’re,” he whispered, “Oh I’ve missed you.”

“Dan’iel,” she cried burrowing against his shoulder, “I am so scared.”

He kissed her forehead, “Come on, I’m getting you back to Earth.”

“But…”

“No argument,” he told her, “As soon as the baby is born I can get the Gould out of you,” he took her face in his hands, “Please, the longer we talk the less chance we have of getting you to safety.”

Sha’re nodded and took his hand.

 

Kasuf had not been happy about Daniel’s plan to take Sha’re away from Abydos but Daniel played the only card he knew would sway her father.

“I’m her husband,” Daniel snapped, “And she’s coming home with me where I can protect her.”

Kasuf looked slightly shocked, throughout the entire year Daniel had lived with them he’d never used the power Abydonian law gave him. However looking into the young man’s eyes Kasuf saw the desperation and fear there and understood.

“Take care of her,” Kasuf told him gently kissing his daughter’s forehead, “I love you, my daughter.”

“I love you, Father,” Sha’re whispered before she quickly hugged him and left with her husband.

The walk to the pyramid seemed to take forever and Daniel was getting more and more worried he’d get pulled back before he could get her through the Stargate. Finally they reached the pyramid but as they neared the Gate Sha’re suddenly cried out in pain clutching her stomach.

“No, no, no,” Daniel cried, “It’s too early.”

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re clutched his arm, “Please.”

“Teal’c, help me get her through the Gate,” Daniel yelled.

But as she moved closer to the Stargate Sha’re screamed in pain at the contractions.

“The Naquada within the Stargate must be waking the Goa’uld,” Teal’c reasoned, “We cannot get her through without killing the baby.”

“No, Dan’iel,” Sha’re cried, “I do not want my child to die. Please do not kill him.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t think this would happen,” Daniel whispered to her before turning to his friend, “We have to get her somewhere safe to deliver the baby.”

Teal’c nodded and together they moved her away from the pyramid and her bid for freedom.

 

“You don’t have to worry,” Daniel soothed as Sha’re leaned against him breathing through her contractions as he taught her, “I’m here, I can deliver the baby.”

“I am sorry I failed you,” Sha’re whispered.

“What?” Daniel frowned, “Why do you think that?”

“I could not persuade you,” Sha’re cried, “I am having a child by another man, I…”

“Sha’re,” Daniel pressed a finger to her lips, “Do you love me?”

“More than anything,” she assured him.

“Then all I need is your love,” he kissed her cheek, “And I will find someway to save you. I know you’ll be trapped under her control for a little longer but I will find a way.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Sha’re asked curling into him.

“That’s the question I ask about you,” Daniel laughed before turning serious, “I’ll do this and I’ll get you back with me forever.”

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Daniel grimaced, “Heru-Ur.”

“What?” Sha’re became even more agitated, “He is a great enemy of Apophis, he will take my child.”

“No, he won’t,” Daniel promised, “Remember I’ve done this before. I can do this again. Trust me.”

“Of course I do,” she sighed.

 

“It’s a boy,” Daniel said joyfully for a second before her eyes flashed.

“Give me the child,” Ammonet demanded.

Daniel moved back relieved when Teal’c arrived dressed as a Horus guard; he turned away when Teal’c fired taking one more glance back at his wife before he held Shifu close to him and left the cave to give the child to his grandfather.

This left him with only one more chance Daniel knew to save her if he returned to his own time soon. He hadn’t been here as long as he had been in the previous ‘jump’, he wasn’t sure he could really go through returning to the SGC before he returned back to his own time.

However this wasn’t the time to think about it as Teal’c marched him before Heru-Ur.

“You are nothing, your world is nothing. Once I have conquered Apophis, I will make slaves of your people. You will serve me.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Daniel replied, when Teal’c smacked him to his knees Daniel grimaced and hoped pain stayed back in this time.

Finally the Gate opened and Sam and Jack arrived. As Heru-Ur moved to use the ribbon device on them Daniel grabbed his arm. The Gould smacked Daniel to the ground and suddenly everything went black.

*********************************************

“Was the movie really that bad?” Mark asked as Daniel opened his eyes.

“What?” Daniel murmured before sighing, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry,” Helene laughed, “He’s just being annoying.”

Daniel smiled, “What time is it anyway?”

“Just about five,” Helene told him, “You’ve got plenty of time to get changed.”

“Yeah Kieran’s band,” Daniel grimaced, “Why did I agree to go to this?”

“Because Alison asked nicely and you’re a sucker,” Mark shouted from the kitchen, “I suggest a pair of earplugs.”

Daniel laughed groaning as he stretched, “I should stop falling asleep in awkward places.”

He pulled himself up and headed back upstairs to grab a shower and change before he joined Alison to hear her boyfriend’s band play at the QM union. As he entered the small room he saw the device sitting half under the pillow and he picked it up. One last chance he had to save her. Staring at it he noticed the jewel was no longer so bright, picking up the tablet he frowned as he realised what was happening.

It was almost drained of power, there would only be enough for one very quick ‘jump’. He couldn’t go back and go through the Gate with them, how could he stop her dying if he wasn’t there?

His pondering was interrupted as Helene reminded him Alison would be here soon. Sighing he went in for a quick shower, his mind continually went over how to save his wife. 

 

“What do you think?” Alison yelled as they stood listening to the band.

“They’re actually pretty good,” Daniel called back, “I didn’t expect that.”

She laughed as she turned back to the stage moving slightly to the music. Daniel tapped her on the arm motioning if she wanted another drink when she nodded Daniel pushed his way through the crowd and to the other room where the bar was sighing as it was much quieter out here.

He was trying to enjoy himself but his mind just kept returning to the question of how could he in a very short time change what happened to Sha’re. The fleeting thought that he could have shot her in the shoulder when he entered the tent was quickly dismissed. He wouldn’t be able to hurt her ever, it was an impossibility.

Why didn’t Teal’c use a zat, he thought before groaning at his own stupidity. That was it.

Teal’c.

*********************************************

Teal’c slipped his jacket on getting ready to head and collect his staff-weapon before leaving to help the Abydonians. He had seen the worry and fear in Daniel Jackson’s eyes, Kasuf was the closest thing to a father the young man had.

“Teal’c,” Daniel ran into the room skidding to a halt, “I need you to do something for me and I need you to not ask any questions.”

“I will do anything to help you,” Teal’c replied.

“Take a zat with you,” Daniel said quickly, “Ammonet is the Gould that took the Abydonians. I’m going to go after her but she’ll catch me in the hand device, when you get there you have to hit her with the zat. It’s the only way to save her.”

“How do you know this?” Teal’c asked, “And why are you telling me what shall happen?”

“No questions you promised, Teal’c,” Daniel reminded him, “I promise I will explain some day but I don’t have much time. The next time you see me I won’t remember this conversation just…please take the zat and shoot her with that.”

Teal’c stared at the young man who was looking desperately at him.

“Of course,” he nodded.

“I’ll explain some day” Daniel promised before running out again.

Heading to the armoury Teal’c requested a zat gun as well as his staff-weapon and hoped the information he had been given was not a trap of some sort.

*********************************************

Daniel jerked awake.

The room was grey from the dawn light. Rubbing his eyes he sighed, it couldn’t have worked. She was gone forever.

Moving to get the picture he froze it was gone. He quickly flicked on the lamp hearing a groan from beside him. Spinning he gasped.

“Dan’iel,” Sha’re moaned, “What are you doing?”

He stared at her knowing he was slightly gasping for air seeing his wife laying beside him her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“Dan’iel,” she turned looking up at him before looking worried, “What is wrong?”

“You’re here,” he breathed.

“Of course I am,” Sha’re sat up to face him, “Why would I not be?”

Daniel reached out and gently touched her face, “Do you remember when I said I came from the future?”

Her eyes widened, “Now…you…you came from now?”

Daniel pulled open the drawer beside the bed and pulled out the device that was now completely drained, “I used this. I had three chances and in the end I had to ask Teal’c to take a zat with him when Ammonet took your father and the others.”

“What did he use originally?” Sha’re’s dark eyes were filled with confusion and yet wonder at what she was being told.

“Staff-weapon,” he murmured, “You were…”

Sha’re slid her arms around him, “I was not here before, was I?”

“I lived without you and it wasn’t living,” Daniel whispered trailing a finger across her cheek, “I remember two years without you even being somewhere out there, two years where…”

“It does not matter anymore,” Sha’re kissed him softly, “I am here, I have been here since you rescued me from Ammonet. Now go back to sleep, Dan’iel it is far too early.”

Sha’re lay back down and waited for him to join her sliding into his arms and holding him as they both went back to sleep.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality;” Sha’re said as Helene hugged her, “It was so nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Helene laughed, “Daniel make sure you bring her back to see us again soon.”

“I promise,” he grinned hugging her as well while Mark hugged Sha’re.

“Remember if he gives you any trouble just call us and we’ll sort him out,” Mark told her.

“I shall but I am sure I can handle him,” Sha’re laughed.

“We should head through to the lounge,” Daniel sighed, “Thank you. You have no idea how good this stay has been.”

“Well we expect you to keep in touch this time,” Mark reminded him.

“I promise,” Daniel smiled, “You two should come see us some time.”

“That would be good,” Sha’re smiled as well.

“Then we’ll arrange it,” Helene told them firmly, “Now, go and call us when you arrive home.”

“Say bye to Alison from us,” Daniel told them as he took Sha’re’s hand leading her up the ramp away from them.

“Are you alright, Dan’iel?” Sha’re asked.

“More than you will ever know,” he grinned, “I can remember those horrible years when you were gone and now the years with you here. I’m looking forward to seeing the house.”

Sha’re smiled and moved to gently kiss him, “We have plenty to discuss on the plane.”

Daniel grinned and followed his wife. Now he better explain to Teal’c what had happened that day but for now he was spending all his time with Sha’re.

 

*********************************************************************

Gregory Building –Archaeology Building in Glasgow University

QM – Queen Margaret Union

Ubiquitous Chip – Restaurant in Aston Lane just off University Avenue

Hunterian Museum – Museum in Main Building of University.

www.gla.ac.uk the Glasgow University Website.


End file.
